


Prelude to Shadows of the Past

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 29 ABY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon to Young Jedi Knights, F/M, Just An Alternative Universe, Legends Universe, Mentioned Borsk Fey'lya, Mentioned Chewbacca, Mentioned Elegos A'Kla, Mentioned Jagged Fel, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Tahiri Veila, Mentioned Wedge Antilles, My Episode VII Anyway, New Jedi Order and afterwards didn't happen, No Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, Not Beta Read, Not Disney Bashing, Prelude to Episode VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Days before his fateful mission to Obroa-skai, Jacen Solo decides to find a means to make his sister Jaina smile but fails to rope his younger brother Anakin into helping. A surprise call from his twin makes him realise he doesn't need to.*    -    *    -    *Short story prelude to my planned Sequel Trilogy featuring Legends characters.
Relationships: Anakin Solo & Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo/Tahiri Veila, Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Kudos: 2





	Prelude to Shadows of the Past

"No."

"Come on, Anakin, it'll be fun."

"That's what you said last time, Jacen. And I'm still hurting from that one."

Jacen Solo sighed. "Seriously, Anakin, it wasn't that bad."

Anakin Solo shook his head. "It was more that Uncle Luke had me doing the entire cleanup with you and Jaina were in the medical ward with Master Cilghal."

"Oh," the older male paused. "I still owe you for that one."

His brother nodded. "Yes," he then turned towards the door. "So again, no. You want to prank our sister, you do yourself. I'm going to go and check in to see how Tahiri is doing on her mission."

Jacen smiled. "Your girlfriend won't appreciate you checking in on her every five minutes."

Anakin smirked. "Actually she doesn't mind, unlike you with Tenel Ka."

The older male shook his head. "Tenel Ka's not my girlfriend."

"I know," his brother replied. "Doesn't change the fact she still crushes on you like crazy even though you aren't fourteen anymore."

With that, he disappeared through the door.

Jacen sat back on his bed, sighing as he pulled out his datapad to look over his next assignment instructions. He'd hope to rope in his little brother to pull a prank on Jaina when she and Rogue Squadron got back from their assignment on the rim in a few days just before he headed out to Obroa-skai on his mission. Obviously, the nineteen-year-old had declined, which wasn't unusual considering he almost never helped his twenty-year-old brother with anything. Besides, the last time he'd pulled a prank on his sister was just before their sixteenth birthday and since then he hadn't seen his sister smile or laugh all that much, too into her duty assignment to Rogue Squadron to enjoy life.

Not that Jacen had a lot of time either. After he'd been promoted to full Jedi Knight last year, he'd been the top Jedi to work for Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya's office and for the New Republic Diplomatic Corps. He'd always enjoyed mediating unlike his siblings, who were more action orientated. So after the events with Black Sun and the Diversity Alliance five years ago, he'd asked to take diplomatic training under his mother and Master Cilghal, both veteran politicians and diplomats in their own right, even though the former had largely retired to New Alderaan in the Organa Major system to lead her people while the latter had begun to form a new Circle of Healers inside the Jedi Order itself. Then after his promotion, he'd been assigned to serve as one of the few Jedi liaisons in the Diplomatic Corps alongside Jedi Knight Tresk Im'nel and Jedi Master Madurrin. Jacen had rarely had to pull out his lightsaber though nevertheless kept it close at hand and had shown he was just like his mother in terms of temperament and open-handed trust. Some diplomats such as Elegos A'Kla was glad to have him there, who believed he would make a great diplomat and leader one day himself.

_I don't see myself in that sort of situation though,_ Jacen thought. _Unlike Mum, I don't think I'd make a very good Chief of State and unlike Dad or Jaina I don't think I'd be good in the military._

The beeping of the house intercom indicated someone was calling in. Standing, Jacen made his way into the empty lounge. A quick glance to the verandah showed Anakin was there, talking on the other line to his girlfriend Tahiri, who was currently on Ossus with Masters Kam and Tionne Solusar mediating a dispute between the Ysanna clans. With Mum at a council meeting and Dad working with Chewie on the _Millennium Falcon_ at their private pad of their small estate, Jacen picked it up.

It was Jaina.

Her hair was loose and wet, indicating she'd just gotten out of a shower, and was dressed in a tank top and off-duty pants. When he looked at her face, Jacen was surprised to see a smile. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"Hey, sis," he said. "What's with the call?"

Jaina's smile grew. "Can't I just call my family sometime?"

Jacen's left eyebrow rose up slightly. "You'll be here in a few days, so I figured you'd wait until the _Ralroost_ reached the sector."

"Yeah, I would've," Jaina replied. "But then we reached the sector this morning."

Her brother frowned. "Wait, this morning?" he was surprised. "I thought you'd be out past Garqi for at least three more days before coming to the Core Worlds."

His sister chuckled. "The _Ralroost_ and her task force got reassigned to the Third Fleet based out of Commenor starting in the next couple of weeks. Admiral Kre'fey figured we'd resupply at Delaya before he sent the rest of us onward. He decided to give us a few extra days of leave starting the moment we hit the sector."

Jacen smiled. "So, you'll be coming home sooner than expected?"

Jaina nodded. "Yeah, I figured I'd call to let you all know before I packed my stuff and flew to New Alderaan tonight."

"Tonight?" Anakin's voice came in. "Wait, you'll be back tonight?"

Their sister nodded. "Reassignment. Means I get to spend a few more days with you guys."

"Commenor is also a lot closer to New Alderaan than Dantooine too." Jacen said. "Means we'll see each other more often since Uncle Luke gave me and Anakin permission to serve missions out of here for a while."

"Glad to hear it," Jaina replied. "I better go and pack. See you tonight, expect my X-wing anytime after nightfall."

"We'll tell Mum and Dad," Anakin smiled. "It'll be good to see you. Jacen was getting bored."

His twin looked at him, her right eyebrow raised. "I thought I sensed something troubling before I called."

Jacen couldn't help but look down. "You haven't been smiling a lot lately. Figured I'd lighten you up."

"Being assigned closer to home made me smile," she said. "Well that and spending time with the stiff and uptight Chiss-trained pilots really makes you want to burst out laughing."

"Oh?" Jacen smirked. "Would one of those happen to be Uncle Wedge's nephew?"

"Like I'd tell you over a holo," Jaina answered, returning the smirk. "See you both tonight."

With that, the hologram faded.

Anakin turned to look at his brother. "She is totally dating Jagged Fel, isn't she?"

Jacen nodded. "About time too," he replied. "Both of them have been dancing around each other since they met at the Ithor conference four years ago."

"Well he was eighteen and she was sixteen." Anakin smiled. "But at least she's smiling again."

"Yeah," Jacen smiled as well. "I'm glad. She's found her path just like you have."

"Are you saying you haven't?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"No, but I am still young," the older male chuckled. "Who knows what lies in store with me in a few years time."

"True, Dad reinvented himself when he was in his thirties. Maybe you'll end up a smuggler or even a racer."

"I'm not that great of a pilot," Jacen said.

"But you aren't the worst," Anakin replied. "You still can do circles around me."

That couldn't be denied. At the same time though, it had brought up a question of whether or not Jacen was where he wanted to be in life. He was only twenty.

_Who knows,_ he thought. _Maybe I'll be something else in ten years time._

At that moment, the door opened and a very dirty looking Han Solo walked in, grumbling about Wookiees and old freighters. When he looked up and saw his sons grinning, he frowned. The last time he'd looked like that, it was just after he'd heard that Anakin was dating Tahiri and that Jacen had accidentally turned down Tenel Ka twice in a week. The latter had made him fear a Hapan fleet would arrive in orbit and conquer New Alderaan in retaliation.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, looking uncertain.

"No, Dad," Jacen replied. "In fact, Anakin and I have some great news."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better," Han said.

"You will when you hear it, Dad," Anakin said with a smile. "And it might make a few less gray hairs for you."

"I'm not that old."

"You are about fifty-eight, Dad," his youngest son replied.

"Though you do look sixty-one," his eldest son followed up. "Are you sure you know what age you are?"

Han sighed. "I had to have kids," he grumbled loudly. "Well then better tell me the news before I do grow older and die."

The news wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I decided on two Star Wars stories in a row but I couldn't come up with any other story idea for other fandoms (except Naruto but I'm saving that one for November 30th). So I figured why not.
> 
> This started off in about 2014 as a dialogue exercise for my writing class and it became the basis for an alternative 25 ABY story event I was planning but never eventuated some years later. Then earlier this year, I decided to resurrect the alternative canon AU for my own version of the Sequel Trilogy I wrote. I posted on my tumblr (https://coreyndanian.tumblr.com/) the basics of each episode but haven't really touched it since as I got busy with other things. In December though, I might pick it up as my month-long project. If not, January next year :). Might set my goal towards it. For the post about it, here: https://coreyndanian.tumblr.com/post/629935007753027584/my-idea-for-a-star-wars-sequel-trilogy
> 
> Oh and FYI, I'm not flaming the actual Sequel Trilogy cause I did like it but I wanted to do something with Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Ben Skywalker. I'm actually more flaming the New Jedi Order books and beyond, particularly Troy Denning's entries. I'm not a huge fan of his for what he did to Tahiri Veila. And as good a concept the Yuuzhan Vong were, they are just too alien for Star Wars and I still struggle to wrap my head around them.
> 
> Anyway, reviews and kudos :) See you next time.


End file.
